


Placement

by naasad



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothers, Angst, Emotional Abuse, Feels, Foster Care, Gen, Gotham is FUBAR, Manipulation, Separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Jason's kept them together this long. He can manage it a little longer, right?Right?





	Placement

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I did not expect to get such intense feelings out of Hotel for Dogs of all things, but believe it or not, this fic is inspired by that movie. Just without the dogs. Or the happy ending.

Jason watched out the corner of his eye as Colin swung his legs back and forth beneath the hard seat, glaring at the police officers every once in a while and fiddling with the shiv in his pocket.

The four-year-old patted his hand. “It’ll be okay, Jayjay, you’ll take care of us.”

Jason smiled sadly and tugged his little brother close, pressing a kiss to his hair. “Yeah, as good as I can.” He ruffled his ruddy head. “You focus on your coloring.”

What seemed like forever later, Ed finally came to get them, two ladies flanking him.

“Well?” Jason drawled, trying to seem as carefree as possible. “What’s the verdict?”

“Not guilty,” Ed said, drawing a sigh of relief. “However….”

Jason sat up. “However?”

Ed shook his head. “Look, a twelve-year-old with a four-year-old brother, it’s amazing I’ve been able to place you together at all for the last months, so don’t say I never did you any favors.”

Jason scowled.

“But this is too many, Jason, and with your record, it’s been decided it’d be best for Colin if he was far away from you.”

“What?” Jason shot to his feet. “You can’t do that! You can’t! Colin needs me!”

“Does he?” Ed asked. “Or do you need him?”

Jason shook his head, jaw trembling – rage, sorrow, he didn’t know what with.

“This is Sister Emeline, she’ll take Colin to St. Agnes.”

“No!” Jason shouted, scooping Colin up into his arms. “You can’t take my brother away from me!”

“Jason….” Ed took a step forward.

“No!” Jason screeched, brandishing the shiv.

Ed gestured to the nearby officers, and they quickly and efficiently ripped the two apart. “See what I mean?” he asked. “You’re unstable. This is better for Colin.”

Jason struggled as hard as he could. “It ain’t _‘unstable’_ to fight for the last bit of family you got left!”

“True,” Ed agreed. “But brandishing a weapon in front of a four-year-old? Isn’t that just what your old man did?”

“Jayjay?” Colin asked as he was handed to the nun.

Jason stilled, tears streaming down his face.

“We’ll take good care of him,” Sister Emeline promised.

Jason stared at her, then nodded slowly. “You gotta make sure he has his teddy bear, Rory. He can’t sleep without it. He’ll have nightmares all night – wake the other kids.”

The Sister nodded and started walking away.

“Jayjay?” Colin started to hyperventilate.

“It’s okay,” Jason called. “It’s okay, Colin! You’ll be okay! Better than with me!”

 _“Jayjay!”_ Colin wailed.

As the doors shut behind them, the officers cautiously released Jason, who stood defeated, hands at his sides, staring at the floor.

Ed gestured to the second woman. “This is Miss Faye. She’ll be taking you to Ma Gunn’s.”

Jason nodded slowly.

“Come along,” Miss Faye ordered, heels snapping as she walked toward the opposite exit. “Step sharp, boy!”

Jason followed, already planning his escape.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you have anyone?” Batman asked.

Jason shook his head, clutching the tire iron. “No one.” _No one not better off without me._

**Author's Note:**

> If I did my math right, an 8yr difference between Jason and Colin should only make Colin two years older than Damian. I can definitely see an 11yo Dami wanting to hang out with a 13yo (an adult in several cultures) over another 11yo. And, hey, this is an AU. ;)
> 
> And I also have a headcanon that Jason is terrified the most of ending up an abuser just like his dad, so that's why I count Ed's lines at the end as emotional abuse and manipulation.


End file.
